Tension in the locker
by sleepingmarie
Summary: Olivia is a little bit tense, could Alex help her release her tension?


''Why can't you get us a warrant?'' Olivia temper begin to rise.

''I need more to get you this warrant detective and you know this.'' Alex, because of their proximity, could feel the heat coming from Olivia's body.

''For god sake counsellor, we have a witness that see the guys exiting the alley 5 min after the rape.'' The detective is so close to Alex that she could smell her perfume.

''That's not enough and you know that. The victim can't remember the exact time, she give an approximate time.'' Alex lock eyes with the detective, she see challenge flash trough them.

''You know that we need this warrant otherwise the suspect will start all over again.''

''So, go and do your job and after I will do mine.'' On Alex rough word, Olivia turn and walk away before the tension become to strong.

Alex, knowing Olivia decide to give her 5 minutes to compose herself, and goes to Cragen office, to explain him the reason she can't give them the warrant. When she exits the office she look at Olivia's desk to find it empty.

''Hey, Elliot, where is your partner?'' She ask him.

''I think I see her go to the locker room, but she didn't come back.''

''OK, thanks, I'll go see her.'' Alex walk in the direction of the women lockers.

Because she doesn't know in witch state of mind she will find the detective, she open the door slowly. She enter the locker's room, but no sight of the detective, so she walk inside and when she's about to turn the corner of the second row of locker, she see Olivia. What she see take her breath away and she stay there staring at the detective. The scene in front of her, is exactly like she had imagine in her dreams. The scene in front of her, is the most beautiful sight she have never see, she thinks to herself.

''God, she is so beautiful.'' Alex thinks. Frozen on the spot, she watch the detective slim body. The vision in front of her, make her weak in the knees. Olivia is there, her back pushing on the locker, eyes closed. Her jeans are open and her right hand is in them and her other hand is caressing her breast. From her spot the counsellor could hear the soft gasp from the detective and a rush of arousal run trough her. She stare at the detective who is caressing herself for a little moment. She feel the throbbing in her own body.

Olivia is not aware of being watched and continue to caress herself to relieve the tension of the previews minutes. She could still smell the perfume of lavender that Alex wear. She could still see the look on the ADA face when they have argue. ''God, I wanted to fuck her right there, she is so gorgeous.'' She caress her clit with her finger, imagining what Alex finger's could do to her. With the tough of the ADA, and her finger caressing her sensitive nub, she is closer from the release she need so much. Her breathing come in rush, and she moans.

Alex, more and more aroused at watching Olivia, decide that its more she can take. The moan that escape the detective, make her shiver. She approach the detective, so close that she could feel her heat. The slowly put her hand on Olivia's.

''Do you need help Detective?'' She ask her in a hushed tone.

Olivia open her eyes and gasp loudly at the sight and the feel of Alex so close to her. She says nothing but look in blue eyes and see the same lust she have in her own reflect in them. She allow Alex hand to replace her's in her jeans. She moan at the sensation of the ADA finger caressing her sensitive nub.

''God... Alex...Fuck...Faster...I..." She gaps.

With this the counsellor, move her finger faster. She feel the detective knee go weak and she press herself on her. She feel Olivia's orgasm run trough her body. When she feel Olivia's body relax a little bit, instead of stopping she enter two finger in the detective and begin a pumping. Their lips crush together and they fought for the control of the kiss. Olivia lost the battle when she come and other time on Alex finger. The ADA remove her hand slowly from the detective's jeans and looking her in the eyes the take her finger in her mouth and lick them. They stay there, Alex pressed on Olivia's body, for a while. Olivia come back slowly from her orgasms.

The detective's hand caress, Alex's back slowly.

''God that was incredible Alex.'' Olivia tells her, and with that their lips meet for a other kiss. Not leaving the embrace, Olivia turn the counsellor her back to the locker's. She press her body to Alex's. She part Alex's leg with her's and she push her knee to the ADA's core. She is reward by a loud gasp from the attorney.

''My turn to return the favour counsellor.'' She feel Alex shiver on her word.

Alex grind herself on Olivia's tight, she move her body to feel the strong tight rubbing her core. The detective see the lust and the want in Alex's eyes and decide that she want more than this. So she move Alex to the bench at their side and she sit her. She kiss Alex jaw, and collarbone. She goes on her knee between Alex's legs. With her hands she push the counsellor skirt up, and remove her panties. Then she place a soft kiss on Alex's center. The moan that escape the attorney's mouth is so arousing that she doesn't wait and with her tongue she taste the arousal of the other woman.

''Oh, my God Liv...''

''Hummm, you're so wet.''

Olivia caress the sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue. Turn her tongue slowly for a start and when she heard the counsellor raged breath she suck on the nub. Alex move her body to the same rhythm, she feel her pleasure go to a state of no return. Olivia suck more and more on Alex clit.

''I'm com...'' With this words Alex orgasm rush trough her body.

Olivia slowly lick all the pleasure, giving Alex time to come back form her orgasm. When she goes up she kiss Alex tenderly. She help her put back her panties, and replace her skirt. They stood kissing in the locker's room for a while, their body press together.

Alex break the kiss for air, and look in the beautiful brown eyes of her favourite detective.

''God that was incredible Liv.'' She kiss the woman softly.

''Thanks for the help.''

''We better go before Elliot thinks that we are fighting in there and come looking for us.''

''Want to come to my appartment tonight counsellor?''

''Sure, I'm impatient to be there detective.''

With and other soft kiss they exit the locker room.


End file.
